


Quidditch Family: The Trial

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Series: Quidditch Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursleys, Adoption, Child Abuse, Court Cases, Harry Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Quidditch, Quidditch Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: The Dursley's trial begins.
Series: Quidditch Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Quidditch Family: The Trial

Leading up to the Christmas holidays, with permission from Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, and at the request of Mrs and Mrs Bell, Harry and Katie had two weekends where they visited the Bell house. Harry knew that in normal circumstances, Oliver Wood would have been extremely against it, all that practice time wasted, but for some reason he had been fine with it. Harry expected that Fred and George may have threatened Oliver, but he didn't ask, he liked the plausible deniability.

Over the weeks, Harry had become extremely fond of Katie, she was becoming the sister he had never wanted, mainly out of fear of what the Dursleys would have done if he had a sibling.

The two weekends Harry spent at the Bell's were the best weekends of his life. At the Bell home, he had his own room, he got to eat every day, they lived in the countryside so Katie and Harry were allowed to play Quidditch in the fields surrounding the house. Harry loved the Bell's and how close they were as a family, each Saturday night he had visited the house, the group had played board games, a mixture of muggle and wizarding, and Harry had loved it. Katie told him they did that a lot growing up.

On the second weekend, three weeks before the Christmas holidays started, Mia, Natasha and Katie all sat down with him at the table. Harry felt anxious, but Katie gave him a reassuring smile, making him feel better.

"Harry, you've visited us for two weekends now, and we've spoken to Katie and we love having you here, all three of us do."

"I love being here too."

"We're glad." Mia said.

"We really are." Natasha added.

"I love having you as my little brother Harry." Katie said with a massive grin.

"I like being your brother, and you're a great sister." Harry responded.

Natasha and Mia shared a happy look, even more sure in their decision than before.

"Harry we'd like to adopt you." Mia said.

"You would?"

"Yes, we'd like to be your parents. Obviously we will never replace your actual parents, but we'd like to be there for you."

Harry grinned brightly.

"I'd like that."

The new family of four quickly hugged, before pulling back.

"Now, we'd like to just clarify a few things okay Harry?" Natasha added.

"Yes Natasha." Harry responded.

Natasha and Mia had asked Harry to call them by their names rather than Mrs and Mrs Bell as they were becoming his Mother's even if it wasn't by blood. They were going to be his parents in the eyes of the law, and they couldn't be more happy about it.

"Okay, so in summer Katie normally invites friends over for sleepovers and such, and you are quite welcome to do so as well. If it was Hermione you were having over, she would have to spend the night in Katie's room with her. If Katie has boys over they'll stay in the room with you, is that okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Perfect. We also won't physically hurt you at all in this house okay, no matter what. If you make a mistake that you need to get in trouble for, we'll take your broom away for a couple of days during the summer, or you'll be on dish duty for the night rather than us using magic to clean up, is that okay?"

Harry nodded, feeling relieved.

"Good. Now you kids let's get you back to school. Harry I'll be picking you up on Wednesday morning for the trial, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Mia was a lawyer, and she had taken on Harry's case when she had adopted him and become aware of the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his relatives, although she barely wanted to call them that. For ten long years they had abused their ward both physically, mentally and verbally, and no one had done a thing. Neighbors had ignored him, waving him off as a lost cause, but not anymore.

Despite being a pureblood, Mia could practice law in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Natasha was a muggle born and for years the two had lived lives happily in both worlds, and it had really allowed for Mia's practice to take off in both worlds, and that was helpful. She had spoken to the police, and the Dursleys had been arrested immediately, including Harry's Aunt Marge. His cousin Dudley had gone to a home for troubled youths when the neighbors finally started reporting on his horrible exploits and the way he had relentlessly pursued and attacked his cousin over the years.

"Good, now let's get you back to school."

Harry and Katie quickly hugged their parents goodbye before they flooed to McGonagall's office where she was expecting them.

"How was your weekend?" McGonagall asked the students.

"Amazing!" Katie said.

"Definitely! Natasha and Mia said they wanted to adopt me."

"That's very good! I know your birth parents, Lily and James would definitely approve of them." McGonagall said with a smile.

That just made the infectious grin on Harry's face wider. The two students bid good evening to their teacher before they set off, arms linked, back to Gryffindor common room, chatting happily.

As they entered, Harry gasped in surprise when he saw his friends waiting for him with a banner saying Congrats Harry!

"You guys knew?"

Fred and George grinned while Hermione and Ron nodded. Angelina and Alicia didn't say anything, instead they just hugged their friend and Oliver gave a knowing grin.

"We did, Katie told us." George eventually confirmed.

"Katie!" Harry said with a grin.

"Sorry Harry, we were just excited for you!"

Despite Harry's slight protests, it was clear that he didn't mind, in fact he looked over the moon. Hermione was extremely pleased, this was the least stressed she had seen Harry since she had met him. It was clear that Katie and her family were right for Harry, and it pleased her to no end.

The friends continued talking, eating and drinking butterbeer for a while before Harry got too tired, and Katie as his sister, told him he had to go to bed. Harry smiled, despite being told what to do, as he knew Katie didn't really mean it and would have been happy for him to stay downstairs longer if he had wanted. The excitement of the day had got to him however, and he felt exhausted.

Hphp

On Wednesday morning, Mia picked Harry up to take him into London. Harry was going to be put in a separate room so he could get interviewed by the police about the Dursleys and the abuse he had suffered. Mia had fought to keep him from having to see the Dursley's again, and luckily the police, other lawyers and judge had agreed, it would be better for him not to be in the court room.

"Harry, remember my love, I'm going to be right there beside you the entire time, okay?"

"Yes Mia."

"Good. I'll have to go into court after, to defend you of course, but Natasha will pick you up, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

All the questioning that the courts felt they needed to took around half an hour, and Mia was hopeful for a good outcome. They had taken photos of Harry's back when she had checked to make sure nothing was infected, plus they had taken photos from Fred and George's memories as proof.

After the questioning was done, Natasha took Harry home where Katie was waiting for them. Natasha had decided it was best to get the two out of school for a few days as this could be hard for Harry, and she wanted them all to be there together, as a family to heal.

As they arrived back at the house, Harry was immediately enveloped into a hug by Katie, and Natasha was pleased to notice that Harry didn't flinch at all. After a while, the two decided to settle down and watch TV, Katie found a Disney movie that she realised would be easy to fall into, and she and Harry watched it.

Natasha had retired to the kitchen to do some baking to keep her mind occupied. Katie had previously told her that Harry's favourite dessert was treacle tart, so she decided to bake some for after their tea that night. As it only took an hour to make treacle tart, she also decided to make some brownies, as baking relaxed her.

At around three that afternoon, an exhausted Mia finally made her way home, kissing Natasha softly on the lips as she did.

"How did it go my love?"

"Good. Vernon got life, Marge Dursley for fifteen years and Petunia Dursley got ten."

"That's good, that's really good."

"Yes, I don't think I could have asked for a better result. The people in the neighborhood Harry grew up in are monsters."

"How so?"

"A lot of people from the neighborhood testified, even though they had never reported it. They seemed to take the abuse as gossip and of interest, rather than something that should be taken seriously."

"Oh my god."

"I know, they helped get the conviction though as they were all too willing to spill all the details they knew."

"Doesn't make them good people though."

"Not in the slightest. Shall we go and tell the kids the results?"

Mia and Natasha quickly made their way to the living room, and were surprised to see that Harry and Katie had fallen asleep together, Harry's head resting on Katie's shoulder.

"Grab the camera love?"

Natasha nodded, before running off to grab the camera. When she returned, she quickly took the photo.

"Shall we leave a note for them to shout for us when they're up? We can do the finishing touches on Harry's room for now?"

"Perfect."

Natasha quickly scrawled a note before the two made their way upstairs. They had turned one of the guest rooms, the one Harry usually stayed in, to a room specifically for Harry.

The walls which had originally been cream were now a light blue, with a boarder of golden snitches which moved slightly, as even before they had met Harry, Katie had told them how he was a seeker, and he loved quidditch despite only just realising what it was.

The room had a nice double bed with a black duvet cover, and underneath there was a box with more blankets, pillows and bedding in case Harry wanted something different or got cold. Next to the bed on each side was a small bedside table, one side had a neat collection of toiletries in a basket, and the other had a nice dark blue lamp.

There was a large wardrobe with new clothing in, not a ton as they wanted to buy him some more with his choices. There was a chest of drawers with new socks, a few pairs of trousers and such. Natasha and Mia would leave it to him to decide what underwear he wanted, they had never shopped for men's underwear so they had no idea.

In one corner of the room was an owl perch for Hedwig, as they had met the beautiful owl and loved her immediately.

Finally, there was a medium sized book case with a couple of books on it, books from both the muggle world and the wizarding world that they thought he would like, as well as room for his school books. On top of the bookcase were a few moving figurines on stands of a phoenix, a dragon and a bowtruckle. Katie had some when she was younger, and she still treasured them, and the two hoped that Harry would also love them.

Finally, on the bed, was a medium sized brown bear wearing corduroy dungarees.

"It's perfect." Mia said.

"I hope he likes it." Natasha said, her eyes darting around the room to make sure there were no issues, and nothing was out of place.

"MA! MUM!" Katie shouted from downstairs.

The two immediately made their way downstairs, they wanted to lead Harry up there so he could see his own room himself.

"Hey guys, have a nice nap?" Mia said, pressing a kiss to each of their heads, making Harry and Katie smile warmly.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said, while Katie nodded.

"We have something to show you upstairs Harry."

"Okay." Harry said.

Katie decided to follow them, chatting happily to Harry as they walked. The group walked to the door, which Mia had closed behind her, and they paused. Harry looked confused.

"We hope you like it, but we can change literally anything okay?" Mia said.

Harry looked confused.

Seeing his confusion, Natasha opened the door, and motioned for Harry to enter. He walked in, and his eyes went wide as he took in the room. Katie definitely agreed with his awe, the room was amazing, especially for Harry. Katie absolutely adored her room, and she was sure that Harry felt the same about his new room.

"There's blankets under the bed if you need extra, and part of your Christmas presents will be new clothes." Mia said, nervously rambling.

"I love it." Harry said, turning to them, and Katie could see the tears in his eyes.

Mia and Natasha let out a breath they weren't even aware they were holding.

"We're glad."

Harry ran over to them, hugging each of them, including Katie.

"We're glad you're home Harry, and we're glad you like it."

Harry beamed, glad to finally have a family and be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Also if you have any prompts or ideas for me for stories, let me know.


End file.
